


Aigis's Long Hard Day

by MeltyRum



Category: Persona 3, VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum
Summary: Aigis, now a student at UA, is given a special toy by Hatsume Mei, with which she embarks on a lustful rampage.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Aigis/Hatsume Mei, Stella Hoshii/Yamagishi Fuuka
Kudos: 11
Collections: Boku no Hero Academia x Persona





	Aigis's Long Hard Day

For what seemed like the first time, Aigis took careful notice of Mei Hatsume’s form-fitting tank top, finding it difficult not to notice the way that Mei’s surprisingly buxom chest was only barely contained by the fabric, which pressed them together and allowed a peek at some impressive cleavage. Could this be a side effect from all the time she had spent with Minako? But… no; it wasn’t as though Aigis had paid any special attention to Hatsume’s chest when she had first walked in—and she had been here at the support lab for a while now, hadn’t she?

Hatsume grinned as she approached the chair upon which Aigis had been sat. “Did you have a good rest? It’s been about two hours.”

“Yes,” replied Aigis, smiling. “Thank you for watching over me, Hatsume-san. It is useful to know that the support lab has charging systems which support my batteries. Were you able to gain any useful data while I slept?”

Aigis had originally come here at Mei’s request, who had practically begged for a chance to examine some of the android’s machinery for anything that might help her with her own projects. Aigis had even allowed her to run the built-in readiness diagnostic, which she knew would provide a wealth of information on her armament and limb systems.

Something felt a little bit different, though. Maybe Hatsume had found a way to run a more in-depth diagnostic, too?

“It was incredibly useful! I would say the operation was a resounding success, thanks to you—your design is so fascinating, Aigis-chan! I can’t wait to take another look,” she beamed, her excitement palpable. When Mei leaned in to take a closer look at Aigis’s face, Aigis couldn’t help her eyes darting down for another glance at Mei’s prominent bust.

“I’m very glad I could be of use to you, Hatsume-san. But—what operation are you referring to?” Aigis knew that Mei’s curiosity was insatiable, but she had assumed that the support student wouldn’t try anything that Aigis hadn’t given her permission to do. Most students at UA tended to be the respectful sort, after all.

Mei chuckled, apparently all-too-pleased that Aigis had asked. “While you were out, I just couldn’t resist the opportunity to try fitting you with one of my brand new babies, Aigis-chan! Do you want me to show you?”

It sounded as though Aigis’s response would have no actual effect on whatever Mei would do next, but the robot still tried to process exactly what Mei was telling her. “I apologize for not understanding, but are you saying that you made some modifications to my equipment?” Aigis looked down at the rest of her body; there were no standout differences to her chassis which she could see, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary in her processing. Still, it was just as Mei had said— _something_ felt new, but Aigis could not pinpoint what.

With a proud chuckle, Mei brandished a socket wrench, bringing it close. “It would be easiest to show you, Aigis-chan. I think you’ll be just as pleased with it as I am!” she exclaimed, as dangerous and excitable as ever. With a ceremonious movement of the wrench, she slid the shaft in between Aigis’s legs, suddenly rubbing the head of it against the canvas at Aigis’s crotch.

Aigis, alarmed, balled her hands into fists and resisted the urge to avoid or retaliate against Mei’s inappropriate gesture. “Hatsume-san! Please halt! What are you—!”

Before she could complete the question, a section of the fabric at her crotch—a few square inches of it—appeared to instantly turn a deep black color, the texture looking more like rubber or plastic than canvas. Had that been there the whole time? As Aigis stared, it began to shift, the rubber-like substance growing thicker and longer, reaching up and extending away from her body.

When it the rubber had stopped shifting, Aigis found that she was gawking at a staggeringly large, staggeringly black appendage which stood firmly and proudly as Mei beamed down at it. It even seemed to twitch and throb imperceptibly as it stood, with healthy-looking veins running up and down its powerful shaft, pulsing with… something. Except for the color (and the lack of accompanying testicles), it appeared to be a perfect—albeit large and intimidating—likeness of a human penis.

Aigis could not even begin to find the words to express her shock, a little too embarrassed, surprised, impressed, and humiliated to build either a meaningful question or a stern word of reproach.

Apparently satisfied with Aigis’s speechless reaction, Mei marched onward. “I already tested it while you were asleep, but it couldn’t hurt to give you a little demonstration!”

With frightening abruptness, Mei closed her hand around the modification, gripping it with a strength that sent Aigis reeling. Her head shot back and her frame shook, amazed at the sensations the thing sent radiating through her body. To her surprise, it was sending a vast quantity of information, collected from a huge variety of different sensors. She could feel it there, now: like the rest of her equipment, it was one with her. Its status was so easy to track, but she hadn’t noticed that while it was dormant. And now that it was awakened, she could feel its warmth everywhere.

“H-how?” asked Aigis, watching her shaft with horror and fascination, trying to understand how it could possibly make her feel as much as it did.

“Well, I did have a little help,” Mei admitted, “but it wasn’t as complicated as I thought it would be! We already had similar technology for this in the lab, though it wasn’t meant for appliances like this. But what do you think, Aigis-chan? Do you like my baby?” she grinned a sultry grin, beginning to gently stroke the shaft with her hand.

Aigis gripped the arms of the chair, trying to process the pleasure that Mei was giving her. Mei’s touch was so light and her gestures so simple, but the device’s sensitivity was still so strong that Aigis had to strain in order to think of anything besides the sensations it transmitted.

It was so distracting that she wasn’t sure how to answer Mei’s question. Did it feel good? Certainly, Aigis would have to admit that it did, although it was unlike any pleasurable feeling which she had hitherto experienced. But something about the situation struck her as too strange and treacherous to respond positively. At the same time, however, she couldn’t bring herself to demand its removal, too curious (or pleased?) with the creation, something inside her growing hungry and interested.

She winced as Mei continued to touch it, wondering at the instinctive pleasure it gave her; could this be anything like what Minako—and other humans—felt?

“I can see you still have a lot of questions,” said a smiling Mei, apparently enjoying this testimony to the keenness of the prosthesis's receptors. She leaned in to lick the penis just under the head, which earned another jerk from Aigis’s hips. She continued to stroke it with her hand, gripping it a little tighter. “It’s a bit sensitive, but you should get used to it. In regards to the software side, it should appear as an equipment module—you can arm it just like you would your guns! But it may also respond to external stimuli, like you just saw.”

“Yes, I can… I can tell. I have control over it,” Aigis agreed, though that control seemed to be rather binary. Either the penis was there or it wouldn’t be—apparently shrinking into that flat bit of rubber she had seen earlier? She wasn’t sure just yet. “Why is it… _how_ is it so large?”

“Do you like that? I was very happy with that touch!” Mei replied gleefully, kissing the base of Aigis’s shaft. “I added a line to it from the same reservoir that provides your synthetic saliva. That’s how it gets engorged this way—makes it feel very realistic!” she exclaimed proudly. “There’s a bit more, too! I’ll see if I can show you.”

Mei fell to her knees between Aigis’s legs, coming close so that her breasts almost touched the shiny new phallus—a thought at which Aigis’s dick twitched longingly, and the android found it hard to tear her eyes away from Hatsume’s generous chest. Mei gently put both of her hands to the stiff member before her, pulling it so she could more easily navigate it to her mouth; after licking her lips in anticipation, Mei wrapped them around the tip of Aigis’s cock, sucking on the tip as her tongue swirled around the head.

Aigis tried not to panic, Mei’s wet, warm mouth sending shocks of pleasure down her entire shaft. “Wait!” she pleaded, weakly. “This isn’t… I have a girlfriend, Hatsume-san!”

Mei glanced up at her and reluctantly pulled her mouth away, chuckling a little and waving one of her hands dismissively. “Relax, relax! This is just a technical demo for my baby! If you really want to use it with Minako-chan, you’ll have to learn about all of its features, won’t you?” She grinned knowingly, as though anticipating that Aigis would latch onto any reasoning that would allow Mei to keep touching her—so confident was she in her construction. The confidence to assume that the lust her “baby” inspired would win out over anything else.

As it turned out, she was exactly right. As Mei’s wet lips inched closer, revealing the warm tongue which hid behind them, Aigis gave her a weak, subtle nod. “Y-yes. I should be briefed as to its functionality,” she agreed robotically, embarrassed at the lie behind these words.

It was agreement enough for Mei, however, who—now quite excited and red in the face—resumed her loving attentions toward Aigis’s towering penis, rubbing it with her hands and cheek and—best of all—with the inside of her passionate, dripping mouth. Aigis, whose focus had turned entirely to the sights and sensations which centered around her dick, felt her hips begin to sway and buck in time with Mei’s hungry sucking.

Occasionally Mei’s eyes would meet hers, half-lidded and content-looking. The scientist was using only her mouth now, having moved her hands to attend to other matters—one hand roughly squeezing one of her plump, fleshy breasts through the tank top while the other had disappeared down into her peeled coveralls, which threatened to peel down even further from the activity inside them. Aigis was impressed with her mechanic’s ability to multitask that way, as it was clear from the dazed look in Hatsume’s eyes that she was nearly overcome with pleasure, just as Aigis was.

She could feel it coming to a head, as though her dick was swelling even more with the fluids inside her. Aigis’s hips jerked and trembled as Mei continued lovingly sucking and licking at it, her eyes shining proudlyat having built such a powerful robotic cock. As Aigis reached a plateau of pleasure she was unprepared for, her hand shot out, instinctively grabbing the back of Mei’s skull and pressing it down, feeling her well-loved cock slide further into Mei’s throat as it twitched and pulsed harder than it ever had, its tip erupting with fluids as an explosive surge of pleasure ran through her.

As liquid spilled out of the dick, Mei began to choke, her entire body shaking as tremors of pleasure rocked through her core. Having been with Minako so many times, Aigis recognized it for what it was, and couldn’t help savoring the satisfaction she felt as she witnessed Mei’s orgasm. By the time Hatsume had worked herself free of Aigis’s grasp and released the thing between her lips, it was a bit too late: the synthetic fluid oozed from Mei’s mouth and nostrils and soaked through her top, which now only barely concealed her firm, perky nipples.

After a couple of wet coughs, Mei gave her a cheeky smile. “The discharge was more than I anticipated, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing. Looks like you’re satisfied, too,” she remarked, as the wet phallus between the robot’s legs began to shrink, slowly receding into itself until it was once again merely a flat square of rubbery material, which slowly began to return to the color of Aigis’s canvas, abandoning its deep black.

“Don’t worry about the mess; I’ve analyzed your fluid, so I know how to clean it. I also made some more of it. It makes a good machine lubricant, so I’ll get to use it for some other babies!” Mei got to her feet, briefly examining the mess that Aigis had made of her clothes. “But since you used so much, I’ll go get some to top you off,” she explained with a grin.

Aigis, still dazed, amazed, and somehow exhausted from the demonstration, nodded her gratitude. “I appreciate it, Hatsume-san. Does this conclude the feature summary for this equipment?” she asked guiltily, trying not to dwell on this betrayal of Minako-san. Would such a device—this _thing_ —really be appropriate for her girlfriend, anyhow? Minako-san was so delicate, but the thing which Mei had given her was anything but.

“That’s just about it, Aigis-chan! A valuable baby, don’t you think?” An expectant grin was plastered upon her face.

Aigis hesitated. “It is a very interesting modification, Hatsume-san, but I do not know if it suits me. It… may be for the best if it were to be removed.”

Rather than being disappointed, Hatsume laughed. “I see, I see! You’re looking for something different, Aigis-chan. I’m sure I can find another that would appeal to you! But—” She glanced to the clock. “It’s going to be time for classes soon, so you may have to make do with it for a while. Don’t be shy—make sure to give it plenty of attention! You might change your mind.”

With that, Hatsume gave Aigis her promised fluid refill, cleaned her up, returned her uniform, and sent the robot on her way.

With a better understanding of her new modifications, Aigis returned to the first floor hallway with confidence. Considering how the attachment remained stealthily tucked away when not in use, she doubted that it would pose any difficulty to everyday operation.

When she arrived at class 1-C, she saw that much of the world still looked as it had a few hours prior; it turned out that having a dick didn’t change things much! She imagined this would be especially true if no one ever found out about it. The way that Aigis looked while ‘naked’ was not exactly a secret to anyone, considering she had spent years fighting in a state that was perfectly presentable without clothing. However, even with the thing “retracted”, it was hard not to be conscious of the fact that there was now something sensitive between her legs, so she was grateful that her skirt was there to protect it.

Was this how boys felt? How girls felt? Slightly vulnerable, acutely aware that the only thing between them and embarrassing, immodest nudity was a bit of thin, fragile cotton fabric?

She put the thoughts from her mind as Shinso wandered in with Minako, whose face somewhat reflected that same shade of pink which Mei’s had become back in the support lab. Was it possible they had been up to something in between classes…? While the thought would usually conjure to mind a recollection of the school’s strict regulations, Aigis was only able to think of Mei’s demonstration, wondering which regulations _that_ violated.

After sharing a brief-yet-cheerful greeting with Minako, Aigis sunk into her seat, prepared to begin the lesson as their mathematics instructor wandered in; she was grateful for a subject which came easily to her, hoping it would help her get out of her own head.

For ten minutes or so, that worked.

At some point during the lesson and while explaining a mathematical figure, the instructor made a remark which could have been construed in a manner that could be considered slightly sexual and rude. One could practically hear all the students struggling to contain their childish laughter.

It was at this point that Minako quickly turned to Aigis, giving her a small, conspiratorial wink which Aigis found herself incredibly charmed by—as was typical with Minako’s behavior.

She also realized with a shock that her new attachment had been quite charmed with it, as well.

Aigis was surprised that it didn’t thud straight up into the desk, thereby alerting the entire classroom as to what she’d been hiding under her clothing. She couldn’t see it from where she sat (looking down got her an eyeful of quality wood—just not _her_ wood), but she could still feel it standing straight up as it had been a mere ten minutes beforehand, this time with her uniform barely hanging onto it, hanging limply and uselessly as it draped around her phallus.

Like Hatsume-san said, Aigis could put it away—“disarm” it—at any moment. But… she was surprised to discover that she could not bring herself to. She twitched a little bit in her seat. The way the air and her skirt brushed against the strange flesh of her member felt too appealing, the sensation so strong and enticing that there was no way she could deactivate it! On the contrary, her strongest desire now was to touch it herself, even if it meant doing so in the middle of class.

Aigis was able to resist, though—holding back her hands while also being unable to sheathe her penis. The smart thing to do would be to dismiss it immediately and perhaps experiment with her new equipment later, but something held her back, even as she worried at the chances of someone seeing it—a feat that would be ludicrously easy to do for anyone sitting beside or behind her, as Aigis was by no means seated toward the back of the class. Rather, she was situated somewhere near the center of the grid of desks: if happenstance willed it, perhaps every student in the room might see her bare shaft all at once…

A thrill of excitement ran through her at the thought, making her quiver imperceptibly and uncomfortably in her seat, her belly growing strangely hot with a warmth that made her feel almost nauseous.

Nausea… she’d never experienced anything like that before, but it reminded her of what she sometimes felt with Minako-san, in those moments when they were speaking alone and Aigis wanted to try and express all of her feelings and share them—in some impossible way—without speaking, wishing she could spill it all into Minako-san directly, because words were so tricky. It was a sick feeling which made her want to clutch Minako’s face between her hands and vomit everything—her being and her soul—right into her girlfriend’s mouth.

Vomit. Nausea. Sick. Aigis could not fall ill and had no history with these things, but perhaps being sick with desire was another kind of ailment; this sickness she could feel in every inch of her cock, the head of which still strained against the bottom of her desk. Aigis shifted her hips ever-so-slightly, letting the tip scrape against the grain of the wood. She pursed her lips in an effort to hold her voice back, barely still conscious of the fact she was not alone, despite the impropriety of her actions. The wood felt rough on her penis, but she found herself grateful for any stimulation.

“Horny,” Aigis murmured silently, barely understanding the word but knowing that it felt _right_ to say it.

It was apparently not as silent as she intended, however, as she took note of the teacher’s fish-like gaze on her. “Did you have something to say, Aigis-kun?”

Aigis promptly stood up—as she always did when the teacher called upon her—and the panic of the moment gave her enough good sense to retract her prosthetic, feeling it shrink back into her. Despite defusing the danger, however, she couldn’t help furtively holding the edges of her skirt, as though something might still pop out. She watched the teacher guiltily, certain that her heart would be pulsating powerfully in her chest, if only she had one.

“Infirmary!” Aigis announced dumbly, recalling occasions where her classmates had done the same. “I mean—laboratory! That is, I believe some of my…” she trailed off, hesitating at the prospect of lying. She pressed on, however, realizing the rest of the class was watching her: “Some of my servos may be misaligned and I am not feeling well. May I excuse myself so that I might seek assistance from the support lab?”

The teacher stared, his gill stalks wiggling critically, but it was obvious to anyone that he had never been in this position before. “I suppose you may go and get yourself sorted, but let’s try not to make a habit of this, Aigis-kun.”

“Thank you; I apologize for the distraction,” she stated hurriedly. Trying her best not to make eye contact with Minako—or anyone else—Aigis made herself scarce and stole into the hallway, desperately wishing she could disappear. She was surprised to find that her face felt hot from shame and embarrassment, and couldn’t shake the violating feeling that accompanied having had the whole class’s eyes on her.

Had someone seen it? She’d been so foolish to let that one word slip out! Anyone might have noticed it in those few seconds before Aigis head realized her mistake.

To her dismay, Aigis registered that her penis was reengaging itself. Though she wanted to deny it, the thought of being seen was quite exhilirating.

Was this how men felt all the time? She could not fathom it. Having to resist _this_?

She kept her skirt held down against her legs, but this didn’t stop an embarrassing bulge from straining up into the fabric—the friction from which nearly made her buckle over in pleasure. Aigis wondered if this was what humans meant when they talked about “going crazy”. Her sensitive member seemed to feel every stitch of the skirt, twitching in pleasure as it threatened to penetrate the cloth. With her senses thus assaulted, Aigis couldn’t bring herself to search the hallway, instead allowing her instincts to start leading her to the restroom and hoping she would not bump into anyone on the way.

Stumbling into the bathroom, Aigis was grateful to see that it was empty of other students—grateful because she had been unable to hold herself back, having given in to shuffling along as she touched herself beneath her skirt. With effort, she managed to stagger into one of the stalls, feeling relief wash over her as she shut the door and began to appreciate her newfound solitude, glad that she could now fondle her thick, black shaft without threat of any disturbance. Even now, it was as though it screamed for attention and comfort—things which Aigis tried to supply by using both of her hands.

The soothing feeling that her fingers provided allowed her mind to wander, slightly distracted and dizzy from pleasure but otherwise happy to disengage from things as her body took over, trying to replicate the sensations which Hatsume-san had given her earlier.

As she went through the motions, it occurred to her—in the back of her mind—that she had never really been inside one of these stalls before. It was true that she had, on occasion, followed Minako into the restroom in order to chat while the other took care of herself, but this was her first time being so near to the throne. To Aigis’s horror and excitement, her thoughts suddenly grew crowded with lecherous imagery of Minako undressing, squatting upon the toilet, relieving and then cleaning herself.

If only Minako-san were here right now, she thought; the stall would be spacious enough for two, wouldn’t it? Minako would probably be happy to help her in this confusing time.

These thoughts fueled Aigis’s masturbation, her imagination swelling with lewd fantasies of Minako as the stroking of her hands increasing in pace. Not so long ago, she would have longed to share everything with Minako, but would Aigis ever have the courage to tell her about doing something like this? About fervently touching herself in the school bathroom as she thought of her girlfriend’s every curve, nook, and cranny?

It took Aigis by surprise how pleasant her own fingers felt. Certainly, Hatsume-san’s had been softer, spongier, and perhaps even warmer—but the heat and pressure from her own fingertips had its own charm; there was something satisfying and carnally correct about pulling on her own flesh… rubbery and synthetic though that flesh might be.

Not hot enough, though, she thought. Nor wet enough. The fingers were nice, but they didn’t compare to the sticky heat that Aigis felt when she had been inside Hatsume’s mouth. The mere memory of being sucked to fulfillment in the lab was nearly enough to push Aigis over the edge… but she wished that it was someone else. In the fancies of the creatively-inclined corners of her mind, it was not the scientist she saw, but her understanding young girlfriend.

It proved to be too much for her: before she knew it, she had spilled her load onto the walls of the stall, the seat of the toilet, and—in her efforts to contain the deluge—her own hands. In the time it took her to clean up after herself, her imagination had once again run wild, and she ended up finishing three more times before she could bring herself—mentally exhausted—to leave the bathroom, at which point the final class of the day had already been dismissed. She hoped that Minako wasn’t worrying too much about her.

After timidly begging Hatsume-san for a lubricant refill at the lab, Aigis would make sure to explain the situation.

Aigis lay behind Minako, observing as she napped. Minako had bathed and changed when they had arrived at her home, her parents gratefully absent due to working late that day. This lack of supervision, combined with Minako’s post-shower attire, made Aigis wonder if her girlfriend was doing this on purpose, if she somehow _knew_ what Aigis had been saddled with earlier that day.

She doubted that was the case, though; at any rate, Aigis was both nervous and eager to show her. While it was a frightening new attachment, she hoped it would make her a more appealing partner. It was something the android often worried about: as attractive and pleasing as Minako was, could she say the same about Aigis? Could a robot with an inhuman body be sexually exciting to look at—or to touch? Her face was the only place with any “skin”, after all; hard, metallic edges—while perhaps of interest to some degenerates out there—likely wouldn’t do the same for a sweet, normal girl like Minako-san. But… perhaps a realistic cock attachment would do the trick? There was only one way to find out, really.

Minako had come out in a tight, soft tank top—one which barely concealed the curves of her nipples, unexcited and tender as they were (for now). This was paired with a set of snug lounge shorts that wedged tightly up in between her buttocks and offered a flattering outline of Minako’s womanhood (from which it was easy to deduce that she had decided to go without panties). She had also chosen not to put her hair up—a sight which Aigis realized she had only rarely seen.

In fact, although Aigis had already witnessed this _exact_ scene, she realized that the details stuck much faster into her imagination than they had before. The smooth flesh, the gentle curves, and the warmth of her thighs… these were all things which Aigis had been aware of, to some extent, but it still felt to her that she was—somehow—examining Minako’s features with the benefit of a completely new perspective.

Sneakily—and despite Minako’s state of repose—Aigis moved her hand from Minako’s hip, letting it creep around toward the soft flesh of her breast. It wouldn’t be the first time, and with the acute sensitivity of her sensors, Aigis could typically tell when Minako was asleep or awake, keeping careful track of her breathing and heartbeat. Minako rarely complained about being touched, in any case; if Aigis were to feel guilty about taking advantage of her girlfriend, that would almost certainly come a bit later, after she had committed her _real_ crime.

Indeed, Aigis had known it since she had finally made her way to the school gate, where Minako had been waiting with a worried smile. If they went home together, there would likely be no going back—no way of resisting the inevitable.

“Did everything go alright in the lab, Aigis-chan?” Minako had asked. “I got a little nervous when you never came back to class,” she giggled, apparently trying to forget her concerns.

“The lab…” Aigis began, remembering the bathroom with no small measure of guilt. “I believe everything should now be in order; I am sorry for making you wait, Minako-san.” She offered her a thin smile, unable to shake the feeling that Minako knew that something was amiss.

To Aigis’s relief, however, their conversations remained chaste and mundane on their walk to Minako’s home… even while Aigis’s thoughts were ruled by what she would do to her that evening. She hoped that Minako would be able to forgive her.

Even now, as she fondled her girlfriend’s chest underneath that inviting tank top, her excitement was swelling in proportion with the thing between her legs. With her free hand, she held her erection down, trying to keep it away from Minako’s thighs lest she be caught; if possible, Aigis didn’t want to reveal it until the last possible moment. She could feel the situation slowly sliding out of hand, however: her fingers groped more roughly than she intended, sinking into Minako’s flesh and pinching gently at her nipples… but Minako voiced no complaints, even as Aigis suspected that she might have awoken by this point—the occasional sharp breath and body tremor serving as the evidence for such a suspicion.

After discarding her skirt, the android lowered her hand from her lover’s breast and returned it to the hip, which she gripped firmly.

It would be best to move quickly, she thought.

With that in mind, she torqued Minako’s hip forward, turning her so that she lay on her belly. In the same motion, Aigis mounted her and wasted no time in jerking on the shorts, tugging them down to Minako’s knees and revealing her smooth bottom, which seemed more enticing than ever. Aigis reached in and parted her cheeks in order to examine her target more closely.

“Mm… is something wrong, Aigis?” asked Minako sleepily, her eyes still closed, apparently entirely unaware of her nudity.

Aigis chose not to answer, instead letting her eyes take in the sight beneath her. As expected, Minako’s body had prepared itself even during her slumber, her hole looking a healthy, glistening pink. Aigis—suddenly hungrier than ever—put herself to it, watching the black veins pulse for a few seconds before finally leveraging her grip, shifting her hips, and watching herself begin to disappear smoothly into the waiting hole as pleasure and relief filled her.

Minako jerked sharply awake, shocked and dazed and clearly confused.

Aigis took no note of it, instead continuing her descent until she hit a wall—her last inch or so unable to fit into the already-stuffed pussy. This was what her cock longed for, she thought. This heat… this velvety, soft, hot, wet, sticky place. When Aigis sank into Minako’s pussy, it was as though the numbing, confusing haze cleared; rather than feeling like she was going crazy from the sensations, it was rather like everything suddenly made sense. This was where she was meant to be! This is what her dick needed to feel!

A shaky gasp alerted Aigis to the fact that the girl beneath her had discovered what was happening to her. “A-Aigis?” came Minako’s surprised little voice. She could not turn her head far enough to meet Aigis’s eyes. “What are you—ah!”

Uncertain how to explain, Aigis began moving her hips. “I’m sorry, Minako-san! I know it’s wrong, but it just went in so easily, and I was too embarrassed to ask ahead of time—and you were wet, so I thought…” she trailed off, slightly distracted by feel of Minako’s cervix grinding on the head of her cock. “Does it… hurt?”

Apparently distracted herself, it took Minako a minute before she shook her head. “It—it doesn’t,” she murmured, sounding somewhat dazed, as though she were still groggily trying to wake up. A small whimper of pleasure escaped her lips, and her next word came in the form of a choked gasp: “Big…”

Aigis began putting a little more strength behind her thrusts. “Is it too much? I promise that it is not my intention to hurt you! But… I can’t resist you, Minako-san, and—and we already do it!” She was a little ashamed to hear herself make excuses, but the beginnings of a manic smile spread on her face from the excitement of it. She increased the pace of her thrusts. “Only, instead of a finger, it’s…” She trailed off once again, uncertain exactly how to explain the situation in a way that would make sense.

Panting and shuddering, it was with great difficulty that Minako composed herself well enough to answer. “I saw it…” she said weakly. “I saw it in class, but I thought I was crazy!” She cried, her body jerking lewdly at the admission. She sounded exhausted, curious, and a little afraid. But the pace of her pulse betrayed her excitement.

“You saw it…!” Aigis was surprised to find she felt happiness instead of embarrassment, feeling her girlfriend’s cunt tighten itself around her. She could sense it opening up further, the hilt of her dick creeping slowly toward the entrance. “I’m happy… I can tell you enjoy it. If you saw it, maybe I don’t need to say it, but this is… it’s… I do not know how to say this, but what’s inside you now is my penis, Minako-san. Does it feel good for you, too?”

Minako didn’t answer, instead making appealing sounds of frantic pleasure into her pillow. Aigis wasn’t sure if she was still listening, but chose to continue regardless.

“Hatsume-san summoned me to her lab under the pretense of assisting with her studies,” she started, relocating her hands to Minako’s hips and jerking her body onto her cock, as though masturbating with her girlfriend’s pussy—just as she fantasized doing in the bathroom stall. The location of their union started to make loud, wet noises.

“That was a ruse,” continued Aigis, between sighs of contentment. “When I awoke from her scan, she had attached this invention to me. It was scary at first, but I’m happy I could take your virginity with it, Minako-san! Your… your _pussy_ feels so good!” She moaned, embarrassed to utter such a word, but pleased at how _right_ it felt in her mouth.

“And you just put it in!” Minako groaned, as though she still couldn’t believe it. Her pussy squeezed harder at the words, though. “I never thought you’d—ah!—be so forceful, Aigis-chan…” Unable to fully catch her breath, she shuddered with every thrust.

“But it feels good, doesn’t it, Minako-san?” asked Aigis again, smiling to herself as her question was answered by the tremors in Minako’s body. She angled her hips back a little more, changing the cadence of her thrusts so that she nearly pulled her cock out for each thrust, slamming herself all the way back into Minako’s pussy and forcing her to receive the entire length at once.

“It’s—!” Minako gasped again, her entire body tensing. “If you do that, I’ll—!”

“I will too, Minako-san!” Aigis announced, understanding immediately. “I promise I’ll fill you up!” she groaned, letting herself come as Minako’s body arched, pussy throbbing and squeezing at Aigis’s cock until it sprayed its load into her. The robot could feel how quickly the womb filled, how the pressure of the fluid pressed back against her: the pulsing of their organs made her mind go numb, as though her pleasure receptors had temporarily taken over all of her processing time.

When the haze cleared, Aigis had pulled her cock out of the overflowing cunt, whose owner was still winded from her sudden dicking. The android’s eyes, however, couldn’t help but look down at the mess they had made—couldn’t help seeing how her thumbs still gripped the round cheeks of Minako’s ass, exposing the tight little hole between them. It felt as though it had been teasing her the entire time, and the faint shine of newly-acquired machine lubricant made it all the more appealing.

Aigis opened her mouth, letting some of her fluid spill out from between her lips, allowing some of it to drip down onto her chest and her dick, but ensuring that most of it found its way to her next target—Minako’s asshole.

Minako didn’t seem to have noticed yet. “That was… too much!” she complained, nearly glowing from her orgasm. “But it was good… I’m still full,” she murmured; her obliviousness only heightened Aigis’s excitement.

Aigis brought her dick back to Minako’s gaping pink pussy, letting it gather some more lube before she navigated it farther up, letting her shaft pass between the soft buttocks, where she spread their combined juices onto her distracted victim’s anus before letting the tip of her big black cock rest at the entrance, waiting.

Her prey took note of this, however, perking up and freezing in place.

“Um, Aigis-chan… that place is dirty, you know?” pleaded Minako, her voice barely a whisper, nerves sounding frayed and anxious. “Plus, that thing is way too big! It… it’ll break me! And—and I just came!” The excuses came quickly.

Aigis said nothing, instead letting her cock prod further into Minako’s asshole, feeling it slowly spread open to accept her girth. As she leaned forward to force in the rest of her length, she instinctively reached forth with both hands, taking hold of Minako’s wrists and pinning them to the bed. It would be best to restrain any kind of struggling, after all; the last thing Aigis wanted was for Minako to get herself hurt!

“Aigis-chan? Are you listen—ngh—ing!?” Minako wrestled weakly against Aigis’s hands, as though testing her grip. She shuddered again as Aigis started to move. “No—o! It feels so tight!”

Keeping her silence, Aigis continued to thrust, pleased with how the tight sphincter of Minako’s ass seemed to give way to soft, warm insides. She was impressed with how deep it seemed to go, the asshole hungrily swallowing her cock and offering no resistance—having no cervix with which it could halt her advance.

But when she shifted her angle of attack, she should feel a different kind of resistance.

Minako let loose another gasp—practically a yelp—when she realized the feeling. “Y-you’re pushing on it! My pussy!” She sounded a little delirious, caught somewhere halfway between panic and happiness.

Aigis smiled complacently, pleased to have found an appropriate vector for their pleasure. Judging by Minako’s breathless moans of joy, it wouldn’t be much longer now. She leaned into this new angle, letting her cock sink all the way into her girlfriend, finding the sensitive spots before thrusting with all of her strength, her cock twitching pleasurably with every inch of motion.

Minako made a gargling sound, apparently unprepared for the force of it. Her voice was wet and heavy with drool and confusion. “Fuck…! I can’t think!” Aigis could see the red in her cheeks, but was uncertain whether it stemmed embarrassment over being used like a toy or embarrassment from having let such a crude word slip out of her mouth.

“You’re so cute, Minako-san,” cooed Aigis, finally answering her. “I can’t help it… I’m going to come again!”

“Me… too…” panted Minako.

Gripping her girlfriend tightly, Aigis prepared to finish it, letting her entire shaft reverse out of Minako’s hole once more before returning it with a force that might bring the teenager to her breaking point. As her sticky fluids began to erupt from the tip, Aigis thrust it further than she had before, forcing her cock against the walls of Minako’s ass and feeling the head of her cock bear deeper in, crushing Minako’s womb and pressing it into her pelvic bone.

The girl beneath her shook violently, a shrill moan of ecstasy ripping from her throat even as the pressure at her loins increased. Her body continued to tremor and whimper as she let a suspiciously contented sigh into her pillow, some of her tension deflating quite suddenly. Aigis could see tears spring to her eyes, despite the happiness on her flushed face.

“Don’t look… Aigis…” she murmured, her voice a blend of satisfaction and mortification.

The android immediately understood why when she removed her shrinking penis from Minako’s hole and noticed a new pool of clear liquid making a mess of Minako’s sheets, spreading from her loins and soaking the robot’s knees.

Amused, but also sensing Minako’s shame, Aigis put a comforting hand to Minako’s hair, gently stroking her head, brow, and cheek. “That’s alright, Minako-san. It is sterile, so it should wash out. As long as you enjoyed yourself!”

Minako made a vague, tired, happy sound, closing her eyes as she rode out the final aftershocks of the orgasm which had made her piss herself.

Methodically—but efficiently—Fuuka began to tear down all of their equipment. She started by undoing the handcuffs before moving onto Stella’s ball-gag and blindfold, gently unshackling her girlfriend before setting the merchandise in a neat little pile beside the glistening black dildo on her nightstand, which had begun shrinking down.

Once her work was done, she collapsed gratefully beside Stella, putting one arm around her while the other played with one of Stella’s feline ears. She took the tail in between her thighs for warmth.

“It’s late,” Stella observed quietly, sounding happily exhausted from the ordeal that Fuuka had just put her through. “I know Natsuki-chan is accounted for, but won’t Aigis be home soon?”

“Oh… no, I don’t think so.” Fuuka smiled, glancing to the pile of toys she’d just removed from Stella. “I asked one of her classmates for a favor. If everything went well, I think she’ll probably stay with Minako-chan tonight.”

Stella searched Fuuka’s face with her good eye, curious. “A favor?”

Fuuka nodded. “Well, I know they’re… ‘active’, but because Aigis lacks some equipment, I thought I should help.” She reached for the dildo on the nightstand, which had apparently disappeared, replaced instead by a compact black cube. “This was just a prototype, but—with a little help—we found a way to make it smaller, so it could fit between Aigis’s legs.”

The socialite blinked quietly for a moment, her tail swishing between Fuuka’s calves. “You mean you gave her a…?”

Fuuka chuckled happily, nodding again. “Yes. She should be able to use it at any time, just like this one. That Hatsume-san is a smart girl; I hope we can work together again in the future. But yes, Aigis has virtually the same one as the one we just used.” She paused for a moment of thought, wondering if that was a little weird. “It should be easily reversible, but… do you think Minako-chan will like it, Stella-chan?” She grinned.

Stella, blushing a little at the directness of her question, nodded firmly. “Well… I think so.” She smiled in return, snuggling closer and wrapping her tail around Fuuka’s leg.


End file.
